Loveshots
by Chibi B-channie
Summary: Different sets of oneshots I've come up with with. All yaoi, and they all have to do with either Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou together. BakuraxRyou fic is up!
1. My Tenshi

My Tenshi  
  
Chibi B: Hallo! ^_^ *angry reviewers throw tomatoes and various other objects at her* Wai! Wai! I'm sorry I'm sorry! *ducks* ^^; I know, I know. Why start ANOTHER fic when I'm not done with my other two. Well, this is just for when I have an itching feeling to write some random short story about my favorite four bishies. They're a series of different one shots between, you guessed it, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. XD  
  
Some fics will be Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Malik, Bakura/Marik, Bakura/Malik/Ryou, Ryou/Bakura/Marik, etc.. You get the picture. ^_^  
  
Sometimes a fic will be carried off from another one, if I get a lot of reviews on that one story. Make any sense? I hope so, cause I don't know how else to explain it. ^^;;;  
  
All right, here's the first fic, My Tenshi (I know, it's SO original -_-) It's a Marik/Bakura and slight Malik/Ryou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...So there..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura sighed in relief as he stepped out of the house, stretching his arms above his head. It was around two in the morning, and Ryou was still sleeping soundly, oblivious to Bakura's nightly escapes. But damn was that boy a light sleeper, Bakura had almost been caught on several occasions.  
  
Yawning, Bakura stuck his hands in his jean pockets and made his way down the lamp lit street towards the park. He loved taking walks when nobody was around, it made it much more peaceful and relaxing.  
  
Lately, Ryou has been getting on Bakura's nerves. How, you ask? He keeps fantasizing about a certain violet eyed, blond haired, psycho Egyptian hikari. Now, don't get Bakura wrong, he wasn't against it or anything, but seeing his aibou daydream about him in his school and practically worship the ground before him made him ill. And what aggravated Bakura even more was that Malik was totally oblivious to Ryou's crush on him.  
  
Bakura paused as he arrived at the front entrance of the park, glancing around to make sure no one else was there before continuing on his way. He lifted his head upwards to stare at the sparkling night sky.  
  
"The stars and the moon sure are beautiful tonight." He murmured to himself. Then stopped walking abruptly. "Where did THAT come from? The infamous Tomb Robber Bakura would never have even thought of such things as that!" He shouted to himself furiously.  
  
...  
  
"Hn. Who am I kidding?" Bakura started walking again, muttering to himself. "I know I've gone soft throughout the years. Being around my hikari so much must have made me weak."  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"  
  
Bakura jumped and spun around sharply, inwardly cursing himself for letting someone sneak up on him. He narrowed his eyes at the hooded figure in front of him, fists clenched together tightly and ready for a fight.  
  
"Oh my, Bakura. It seems you've lost your touch."  
  
Bakura twitched, recognizing the mocking voice.  
  
"What do you want?" He questioned irritably. Was it too much to ask for a quiet uninterrupted stroll in the park? Bakura relaxed from his tensed position and glared at the other darkly.  
  
Marik pulled back his hood and chuckled. Bakura glowered at him harder. Was he mocking him? The white haired yami shook his head and decided to ignore him, walking past the former rare hunter with out so much as a glance in his direction. He was stopped though as a hand clamped itself on his arm, holding him back.  
  
"It's rude to ignore people Baku-chan." Marik chastised, wagging a finger at Bakura mockingly, his grin still apparent on his face. Bakura broke free of the other's grip and frowned at him.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" He spat out viciously. It hadn't even been five minutes and Marik had already gotten on Bakura's nerves.  
  
"Aww, I'm hurt!" Marik sniffled dramatically, holding a hand to his heart. "I thought you said you cared about me!"  
  
By now Bakura was twitching madly, his hands itching to wrap themselves around Marik's neck. He spun around on his heel and proceeded to march angrily back to his lights house. So much for a nice walk in the park...  
  
A hand clamped itself on his shoulder again and Bakura found himself being turned around sharply. He was about to give Marik a piece of his mind when all of a sudden he found a pair of warm lips on his own. He gasped out in surprise and that was all Marik needed as he thrust his tongue demandingly into Bakura's mouth, exploring every inch that he could.  
  
Bakura melted into the dominating kiss. His knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed onto Marik's chest, fisting his hands in the other's shirt. Marik pulled back, panting slightly and nibbled on the other yami's earlobe.  
  
"Aishiteru, my tenshi.." A voice whispered, making Bakura shudder at the feelings behind the words.  
  
As soon as the kiss came, it was gone. Bakura stood there dazedly, his mind trying to comprehend what had happened. The warmth that was once wrapped around him was gone and he blinked, looking around the park. Marik was nowhere in sight. Still dizzy and confused, Bakura dazedly made his way back to Ryou's before his light woke up. He shed his shirt and pants and slipped under the covers in his boxers.  
  
He laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking to himself before his eyelids slid shut, falling into a blissful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bakura! Come on, it's time to get up! Bakura!"  
  
Grumbling, the yami turned over on his side, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the annoying sound of his hikari's voice.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou stomped into the room. "Get you're lazy butt up! You're going to make me late! We have to meet Malik in an hour!"  
  
"Nani?" Bakura slurred, yawning widely. He glared at Ryou. "What are you talking about? Who said I was coming?"  
  
"I did." The chocolate-eyed hikari said sternly, hands on his hips. "Now hurry up and get ready or you'll get no breakfast!" He slammed the door shut on his way out, startling Bakura who fell out of bed tangled in the sheets. He sighed heavily, then scowled. He had the strangest dream last night... He had gone to the park, and Marik was there...  
  
"Why me?" He groaned, untangling himself from the sheets and stumbling into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before heading downstairs, not bothering to blow dry his hair. He walked into the kitchen and was met with the sight of his hikari cooking. Ryou turned around and eyed the clothes his yami was wearing.  
  
"Yami! You're going to fry in that leather, it's the middle of summer!" Ryou scolded, buttering a piece of toast. Bakura shrugged and snatched the food from Ryou's hand, shoving it into his mouth rudely, receiving a disapproving look from his other half. "Fine, suffer if you want. See if I care." Ryou huffed, turning around to make himself another piece of toast.  
  
Bakura sat down at the table and thought again about the dream he had last night. Marik had, had kissed him. And he enjoyed it! He shook his head, wondering why he would dream of something like that. Before deciding not to think about it any further.  
  
"Ano, Hikari?" Bakura yawned, looking at the clock.  
  
"Nan desu ka?"  
  
"What time were we supposed to meet Malik again?" Ryou looked at the clock and swore, surprising Bakura greatly.  
  
"Oooh! We're late!" He squealed, grabbing Bakura's hand and dragging him out the door and down to the park he was meeting Malik at. Bakura sighed once again as he was being yanked down the street.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
They arrived at the park no more than a few minutes late, noticing that Malik was nowhere in sight.  
  
"You know he's never on time Ryou." Bakura grumbled, plopping down on the bench by the small pond area. "Why must you insist on leaving earlier than we have to?"  
  
"I know he usually doesn't show up on time." Ryou smiled. "But still, it doesn't hurt to be early."  
  
Bakura let out a deep breath and looked around. He shivered, recalling that this was the park where he and Marik were in his dream the night before. He touched his lips, remembering the way Marik had dominated him in a way that he had never let anyone do before. Bakura growled to himself. Why was he obsessing over some dream that never happened? And why did he feel so disappointed that it was only a dream and not reality.  
  
"Hey! Ryou-chan!" Bakura's head snapped up hearing a voice call his hikari's name.  
  
"Konnichiwa Malik-kun!" Ryou ran up to the tan blond haired hikari. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine! And yourself?" Malik smiled, making Ryou's insides melt.  
  
"I'm good." Ryou then noticed the figure walking up alongside Malik.  
  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind if I brought my yami along, but he wanted to come for some reason." Malik shot a quizzical look at Marik, which the other ignored, just staring past him and Ryou and at Bakura who was still seated on the bench. "By the way, sorry that I'm late." Malik apologized sheepishly.  
  
"You're always late." Bakura grumbled, finally coming over to stand by the three.  
  
"Bakura! Be nice." Ryou chastised before turning his smile to Malik. "It's alright Malik-kun." Bakura rolled his eyes before wandering away from the group. He didn't feel like watching his hikari obsess of Malik again today.  
  
"Well Bakura, this sure looks familiar, doesn't it?" Bakura turned his head to look at Marik who was standing behind him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, turning around to face the other completely.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about last night already." Marik smirked, watching the yami's reactions carefully.  
  
"Last night? What are you talki-?" Bakura's eyes widened. "It, it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"Iie, I'm afraid not." Marik sauntered up to Bakura seductively. "Were you hoping it was a dream Baku-chan?" He placed his palm on Bakura's pale face, softly rubbing his thumb under the other's eye. Bakura swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do or how to answer. "My dear little Bakura." Marik purred, stepping in closer to him. He pressed his lips softly to Bakura's in a chaste kiss. "Do you know how extremely beautiful you are?"  
  
Bakura's heart caught in his throat as he stared deeply into Marik's eyes. There was lust, desire, need , and also, something Bakura's couldn't read in those violet depths. Marik pulled Bakura even closer to him.  
  
"Aishiteru." Marik whispered.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened hearing those words before he was pulled into another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru... My tenshi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi B: That's it. I know it sucks, and I know it's short. . But I've been dying to write a Marik/Bakura fic for a while now. Until next time! (BTW, this is probably going to be continued in a sequal... later on, when I feel like typing it.^^;)  
  
R&R!!! (Pretty please? It feeds my brain new good ideas! I may even be persuaded enough to write some lemons! ^_^) 


	2. Just Tonight

Just Tonight  
  
Chibi B: Hiyas! *waves* I am here, with another pathetic one shot!  
  
Taski: XP *boos*  
  
Chibi B: ^^; Okay, first of all.. Sorry for not updating lately! My FLOPPY THINGIE IS BACK UP! I have the sequel to My Tenshi, and the next chapter of Painful Accusations already written, but I'll have to upload those later. *sniffles*  
  
Taski: Bad omens.. They're telling you to stop writing..  
  
Chibi B: *bops him on the head* Be quiet! *turns to reviewers* I luvvies you all! Hopefully, I'll be able to get this uploaded...And I PROMISE I'll try to work on Heartfelt apologies..even though I have a block..... See? I'll go work on it right after this! *goes off to work on HA*  
  
Taski: And on with the baaaad fic! (I'm making the special effect noises! ^__^)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own.  
  
***  
  
Just Tonight  
  
BOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Ryou yelped, and dove under the covers at the loud sound, quaking under the blanket with fear. He winced, and shut his eyes, hearing the same noise once again, but even louder than before.  
  
"I hate thunder storms." He whimpered, knowing how pathetic he sounded at the moment. "Especially during the night."  
  
Storms had always been one of the hikari's greatest fears. Whenever one happened, you would find him taking cover under some object faster than you could imagine. Ryou cringed and snuggled further into his comfortable bed. How he wished his yami were here right now. Ryou sighed wistfully. But, that would never happen. Bakura only talked to Ryou if he was hungry, in a bad mood or if he wanted something that only Ryou could get for him.  
  
BOOM! CRASH! BANG! (Taski: *smashing pots and pans together for backround noises* ^__^ Chibi B: -_-..)  
  
The frightened light squeaked as the lights in his room flickered, before shutting off completely. He sat there, silently, paralyzed with fear, until...  
  
"RYOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMN LIGHTS?!"  
  
He sighed yet again, and regretfully stood out from underneath the safety of his blankets. Feeling his way towards the door to his room, he opened it up and stumbled out into his hallway.  
  
"RYOOOUUUU!!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Ryou called back, muttering obscenities under his breath. He slowly made his way down the stairs and to his garage, looking for some candles and flashlights. Finding them, he gave a soft grunt of proud accomplishment before he heard another bang of thunder outside. He cried out and shot back into his house, panting.  
  
"Ra damn it Ryou! Where the hell are you?" Bakura shouted angrily, clearly frustrated with how long his hikari was taking. Unable to see where he was walking, he ran right into his unsuspecting light who was huddled by the wall in the hallway.  
  
"Ittai!" Ryou shouted, landing on his back, the flashlights and candles slipping out of his hands. Bakura cursed loudly, and blindly groped around for him. Taking the other's hand, he lifted him up effortlessly and bent down to pick up the things Ryou was holding. "Arigatou." Ryou mumbled, blushing.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Bakura scowled, unable to see the blush that formed itself on Ryou's face. He turned on a flashlight and shown it at the hikari, who winced from the brightness. "What happened to the lights?" He demanded again, impatiently.  
  
"The storm must have knocked out the power." Ryou said softly, and pulled out some matches to light the candles. "I guess we'll just have to wait until it comes back on. Until then, we'll have to use these for light." Ryou gestured to the candles he was lighting, scattering them all over the room.  
  
"How long will that take?" Bakura growled. He wasn't a very patient person, if you didn't already know, and he didn't feel like waiting around all day. Ryou shrugged, not answering, before jumping up as another bolt of lighting lit up the sky, followed by a loud crash of thunder.  
  
"I hate storms." He whimpered once again, wrapping his arms around himself as if to cease his body from quivering with fear.  
  
"Aww, is the little hikari afraid of an itty bitty storm?" Bakura taunted, smirking evilly as he plopped down on the couch. Ryou blushed, ashamed, and looked at the ground. "Does he need his yami to make it all better?" Bakura continued teasing Ryou mercilessly. Ryou glared up at Bakura, even though he was still red from embarrassment.  
  
"I don't need-."  
  
BOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Ryou yelped, forgetting what he was about to say, and flew onto Bakura, curling up in his lap and clutching at his shirt desperately. The yami jumped up in surprise, barely catching his light in time.  
  
"W-What do you think you're doing?" He sputtered out angrily a few minutes later, getting over his surprise and trying to pry the younger teen off of him. Ryou mumbled something inaudible against his chest, holding onto Bakura tighter. "Nani?" Ryou peeked his head out from his dark's shirt.  
  
"I said I'm too scared."  
  
"I don't care if you're too scared! Get the hell OFF of me!"  
  
Ryou whimpered, and Bakura began to feel his shirt becoming moist. He looked down at the form curled up to him and felt Ryou shaking with suppressed sobs. Bakura twitched, not knowing what to do. He hated it when his aibou cried. Whenever he heard the younger one sobbing during the night, he'd just ignore it and go into another room. It made him upset that his light was unhappy, and that he couldn't do anything about it. But now, he wasn't able to escape the ailing of his hikari.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ryou, come on. Knock it off."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura growled, but stopped when he heard Ryou sniffle.  
  
"Just tonight?" Ryou begged quietly, shifting slightly and staring up at Bakura with his big sad brown eyes, sad brown eyes that were red and swollen from crying.  
  
"Nani?" Bakura snapped gruffly, a cautious look on his face at was his hikari was asking him.  
  
"H-Hold me? Just for tonight?"  
  
Bakura stared at down at him, bewildered.  
  
"Please Bakura? It's just for tonight...Onegai? Until the storm is over?"  
  
Bakura looked away momentarily before he wrapped his arms around Ryou, pulling the other against him roughly.  
  
"Hn. Fine. Just tonight."  
  
Ryou's face split into a grin, and he snuggled further into Bakura's embrace, purring contentedly. Thunder crashed outside, and Ryou didn't move a muscle. He lay there, in Bakura's arms, sleeping peacefully, seemingly forgetting about the storm outside. The yami gave a small smile at his chibi looking hikari, and closed his eyes, leaning his chin on Ryou's head of soft silver hair.  
  
"Aishiteru Bakura-kun." Ryou murmured softly while smiling, making Bakura's eyes snap open. He stared at Ryou blankly as the other mumbled incoherently before falling back asleep. Bakura blinked, then sighed.  
  
"I do too Ryou-chan." Bakura finally mumbled back, a few minutes later. He kissed his aibou's cheek lightly, and let himself become enveloped into a blissful rest, completely forgetting about the raging storm that continued outside.  
  
***  
  
Chibi B: I know, bleck. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to. . *shrug* Oh well. Sorry it's so bad, I only spent about.. *looks at the clock* An hour and a half on it. ^^;;;;;  
  
R&R!!! Pleaaase? 


	3. My Tenshi 2: For All of Time

My Tenshi-2  
  
Chibi B: Hiya! Back with another oneshot!  
  
Taski: *booing*  
  
Chibi B: ^^; Okay, this is sort of a small sequel to My Tenshi. It starts off with a bit of Malik/Ryou, and then finishes with Marik/Bakura...Enjoy!  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! You've given me LOTS of inspiration!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own!!!  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" Ryou asked, blinking at Marik's retreating form as the other left silently. Malik, who was standing in front of him, shrugged, confused as well.  
  
"Probably off to fetch Bakura or something. Don't worry about it." Malik beamed at Ryou. "So? What do you want to do?"  
  
"Ano, I don't know.." Ryou blushed lightly.  
  
"Let's go take a walk." Malik suggested, holding out his hand. Ryou stared at the offered hand blankly for a moment. "Eh, Ryou? You okay?" Malik waved a hand in front of his friend's face, trying to snap him out of his daze.  
  
"H-Hai!" Ryou grabbed onto Malik's offered arm. "Gomen, I sort of spaced out."  
  
"It's okay." Malik once again had Ryou feeling like a puddle of goo when he smiled that dazzling smile of his. The two took off together, walking side by side and holding each other's hands as they made their way down on one of the park paths. They walked together in comforting silence, both admiring the exquisiteness of their surroundings.  
  
"Sugoi." Ryou breathed, staring at the trees with a dazzling smile on his face. "Isn't that just breathtakingly beautiful?" He asked, pointing at a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Malik smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you are."  
  
Ryou stopped in his tracks, frozen in shock, staring at Malik with a mixture of hope and disbelief on his face. Malik paused as well, his blush extending to the back of his neck. He let go of Ryou's hand abruptly.  
  
"I, I didn't just say that out loud, did I?" Malik squeaked out, looking at Ryou with a nervous expression on his handsome face. He had found out that he liked his white haired friend a while back, and had kept his feelings inside, afraid that if he admitted his love for the other, Ryou would hate him for it. And the last thing Malik wanted to do was ruin their friendship.  
  
Ryou slowly nodded his head in response, unable to reply since he was still stunned with shock. Malik turned his head away from the speechless hikari, shamefully, positive the other would hate him now.  
  
"Malik?" Ryou whispered, placing his hand on the right side of Malik's face startling him and turning his head so he was looking at Ryou straight in the eyes. "Did you mean it?" Ryou whimpered, eyes watering with renewed hope that Malik might love him back. He had always admired the older youth, and to think that maybe, just maybe Malik would like him back, had Ryou's heart pounding frantically in his chest.  
  
Malik turned his eyes away from Ryou's once again. He didn't want to look at the younger light, knowing that it was his fault the innocent's eyes were filled with tears. He wanted to pull the hikari into his warm embrace, and comfort him, telling him that he was sorry, and that he understood if he hated him.  
  
"Hai Ryou. I meant it." Malik admitted, closing his eyes, which began to moisten behind his closed eyelids. "I, I love you." He sighed, and waited. Ryou would begin to yell at him any second now, tell him that he despised him, and never wanted to see him again. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Ryou suddenly launch himself into his arms, crying happily.  
  
"Aishiteru Malik!" The blond haired hikari's eyes widened at Ryou's confession. "I always have! Ever since I first saw you!" Ryou buried his head into the crook of Malik's neck, smiling through his tears. Malik slowly wrapped his arms back around the chocolate-eyed teen before letting out a small laugh and hugging the boy tightly.  
  
"Well it's about time." A voice stated gruffly, startling the two embracing hikaris. They looked behind them to see a very smug looking Marik with his arm around what seemed to be a dazed out Bakura.  
  
"Ano, did we miss something here?" Malik raised an eyebrow in question, staring at his other half suspiciously before looking at Ryou's other counterpart. Marik chuckled and grinned at his hikari, mirth sparkling in his violet colored eyes.  
  
"Maaayyybeee." He chirped, steering Bakura around and walking steadily back to the Bakura household. "You two coming or not?" He called out behind him before continuing on his way.  
  
Malik shook his head, annoyed at his dark half's actions. He looked down at Ryou, who was still cuddled up against Malik, acting like that if he let go, he'd never see the other again.  
  
"Well? You want to go back?" He asked, running his hands through Ryou's silky hair gently. He felt the other shift in his grip.  
  
"C-Can we stay here a little bit longer?" He whispered shyly, blushing up at Malik before hiding his face in Malik's shoulder again.  
  
"Of course we can." Malik smiled and swooped Ryou up, carrying him to the bottom of the one cherry blossom tree Ryou had pointed out to him earlier and setting the other down comfortably in his lap. Ryou sighed wistfully and leaned back against his new koi.  
  
"Aishiteru." He snuggled down further into Malik's warmth, yawning widely, which reminded Malik greatly of a cute, furry little kitten.  
  
"I love you too Ryou." Malik kissed the top of Ryou's head lovingly, holding the boy in his arms closer. "I'll never let you go."  
  
***  
  
Marik slammed open the front door of his koibito's house and marched inside, Bakura being dragged behind him. He sat the albino spirit on the couch before heading into the kitchen and helping himself to whatever he could find in Ryou's fridge.  
  
Bakura sat there, and stared out into nothingness, pondering the new turn of events the day has brought him. He guessed that now, he and Marik were lovers, and that Ryou and Malik had finally gotten together as well. He sighed, glad that his hikari was finally happy, but, was he happy? Bakura frowned in agitation, rubbing his forehead that began to throb with a newly forming headache.  
  
Marik ambled back into the room carrying a tray of assorted fruits and chocolates. He sat down next to Bakura and grinned, before picking up a strawberry. He swirled his tongue around the fruit seductively before popping it into his mouth all the way and licking his fingers clean of the juicy fruit.  
  
Bakura's jaw dropped open as he watched Marik eat the various fruits and chocolates, knowing that the other was trying to tease and frustrate him. Well, Bakura wouldn't deny that Marik was winning at the game...He was VERY sexually frustrated at the moment.  
  
"Here." Marik held a grape out in front of Bakura's mouth. "Eat." Bakura stared at the other blankly. Marik sighed, rolling his eyes. "Open your mouth."  
  
"No." Bakura said stubbornly, snapping out of his stupor. He crossed his arms and turned his face away from the offered fruit. Marik shrugged at him before popping the grape inside his own mouth. He then grabbed a hold of Bakura's chin roughly and crushed his lips against Bakura's. Marik growled and bit into the other yami's lower lip before pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. He broke off quickly, still holding Bakura's chin, and chuckled.  
  
"Chew and swallow."  
  
Bakura frowned, noticing the grape Marik had offered him was now in his mouth. He did as he was told, and ate the grape. Marik then held up a piece of chocolate.  
  
"Open up." Marik smiled cheekily. "If you don't, then I'll just have to force feed you like I just did a minute ago.  
  
"I don't just take orders from people Marik!" Bakura fumed, turning his head away from the offered chocolate. "And you should know that better than anyone." Marik's smile dropped off of his face and he lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. He set down the piece of chocolate back onto the tray before pushing Bakura backwards and crawling above him on four legs, resting himself on the thief's stomach. Bakura snarled warningly, and tensed.  
  
"Tenshi...." Marik murmured, making Bakura start in confusion. "My Tenshi." Marik stared down at Bakura, eyes twinkling with love and lust, and kissed Bakura lightly on the lips. "You are mine now." A flushed Bakura stared up at him hotly.  
  
"I don't belong to anyone." He sneered. "Now get off." Marik glared down at him angrily, but you could also detect a hint of sadness and hurt in his eyes. Marik took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking away from the figure below him.  
  
"Why do you push everyone away?" He asked. Bakura twitched and looked away as well, refusing to answer. There was a moment of silence that seemed like an eternity to Bakura before the dark skinned yami spoke up once again. "Do you love me Bakura?" Bakura gaped up at him, shocked at the sudden question.  
  
"N-Nani?" He managed to gasp out.  
  
"Do you love me?" Bakura frowned, and then sighed, defeated. He knew what he felt for the other dark.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then don't push me away." Marik whispered hoarsely, leaning down to capture Bakura's lips into another kiss. He pulled back soon again, and nibbled on Bakura's lower lip. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to have you." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You're MINE, and no one else's." Marik clung to Bakura possessively; kissing down his pale, smooth neck. "Tell me that you're mine. Tell me that I'm yours. Tell me you love me." Bakura groaned, and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck.  
  
"Aishiteru Marik."  
  
Marik nipped lightly at Bakura's shoulder, making the dark give out little mewls and moans of pleasure.  
  
"You are mine."  
  
Marik paused and pulled off Bakura's shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side before continuing further down the tomb robber's chest.  
  
"And I am yours...forever."  
  
***  
  
Malik and Ryou walked up the porch steps to enter Ryou's house, hand in hand, both smiling widely. Ryou paused as he reached out a hand to open the door, hearing a scream of ecstasy come from the other side. Both he and Malik blushed, staring at each other with wide eyes, both realizing that it was their darks giving off the muffled sounds of pleasure.  
  
"Ano, maybe I should stay at your place tonight, if it's okay with you of course." Ryou asked shyly.  
  
"Of course it's okay!" Malik grinned. "My house is your house, you're always welcome!"  
  
"Arigatou Malik-kun."  
  
"Anything for you koi." Malik smiled, pulling Ryou towards him and nuzzling his face against the other's hair gently. "Now, let's leave, shall we?" Malik then lead Ryou off to his house, the younger teen leaning against him lovingly as they strolled down the paved street.  
  
"Aishteru." Ryou whispered, smiling softly. Malik smiled as well and repeated the words the white-haired hikari had said, pulling Ryou closer to him as they continued along the way.  
  
***  
  
"Aishiteru..." Bakura mumbled before falling asleep, curled up to the other yami's naked bronzed chest. Marik smirked and wrapped his arms around his new koibito, planting a light kiss on the other's forehead.  
  
"Aishiteru Bakura, My Tenshi... For all of time."  
  
***  
  
Chibi B: I know I know..stupid and sappy... But I couldn't think of anything else sooo, you're stuck with this.  
  
Taski: *gagging*  
  
Chibi B: *rolls eyes* Okies, look out for new chapter in Painful Accusations! And even one of my first fic, Troubles of Love! *gasp* I promise I'll work on them as much as I can these next few weeks! Thanks!  
  
R&R!! It feeds me and makes me write instead of doing my homework! ^__^ 


	4. Heatwave I knowlame title

Chibi B: Hiyas! ::waves::

Taski: --. ::not waving::

Chibi B: ; Okay, here's another random oneshot I wrote one day… Er, thing is, it's not really that romantic..

Taski: In fact, there's about no romance at all!

Chibi B: But it DOES have to do with Malik/Marik...I may write a sequel or something, since it sorta ends weird and all, but, here it is! Enjoy! 

Btw: Thanks reviewers! I'm glad you like this collection!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"It's so hooooooooot!" A voice whined from a body sprawled out on the sofa, breaking the previous silence in the room.

"Can it, hikari." Another voice chimed in, leaning against the wall. "You're from Egypt, you should be used to this sort of heat."

"But Mariiiiiiiik! The air conditioner is gone!" Here, the blond-haired hikari glared at his yami from his position on the sofa.

"It's not my fault the blasted contraption wasn't working!" Marik retorted, crossing his arms indignantly. Malik rolled his eyes and fell back against the couch with a moan.

"That didn't mean you had to send it to the Shadow Realm!" He complained. "And the reason it wasn't working was because it wasn't even on in the first place!" Marik just snorted and ignored his nagging other half. The sweating hikari gave another groan of discomfort, and rolled on his side.

A heat wave had descended upon Domino, and although he was from Egypt, he couldn't seem to stand the high temperature. His T-shirt and shorts were soaked with sweat, and it was making him more uncomfortable by the second. With an exasperated sigh, he sat up, and began to peel the offending material off his body.

"What in Ra's name do you think you're doing?" Marik raised an eyebrow, watching his hikari strip with a calmness he didn't feel.

"I'm cooling myself off." Was Malik's innocent reply as he rid himself of his shorts, sighing happily in relief.

Now, the light was lying on his back in only his boxers with his hands behind his head, smiling. Marik stared at him with lust filled eyes, before shaking his head and pushing himself off the wall, striding over to the door to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Malik asked, opening a lilac colored eye to gaze at his yami.

"I'm heading over to Bakura's," Marik answered, "I'll be back in a few hours." And with that said the yami strolled out of the room without so much as a glance to his overheated hikari. Malik sighed, and sat up on the sofa, staring forlornly at the door his yami just exited.

"I'll never understand him." He muttered, standing up and making his way to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He paused when he was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell, the room spinning before his eyes. "Kuso!" He cursed as he tripped over the remote on the floor. He fell and his head banged against the coffee table, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Hikari!"

Someone was shaking him. Malik grunted, and tried to open his eyes, but was unable to due to the consistent pounding in his head.

"Ra damn it, hikari! Wake up!"

"Urgh." Malik mumbled, and blinked his eyes open blearily. Why was his head throbbing? He looked up at his yami, and squinted at him. Was that, worry on the other's face? "What happened to me?"

"You must have fell, dolt." Marik snapped irritably, "You hit your head pretty hard." Malik moaned again, so that was why his head hurt so much. He reached his hand back and winced when he touched the aching area, the back of his hair was sticky.

"Shimatta, I think I'm bleeding." Malik grimaced, and struggled to hold back tears of pain. He did NOT want to start crying in front of his yami. He sat up, prepared to get some bandages and disinfectant, but let out a sharp cry when the movement caused his head to hurt worse.

"Baka." Marik snorted, and surprised Malik by scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to the couch. "Stay here." He then disappeared into the bathroom to get the first aid kit, leaving a puzzled Malik on the couch.

"Are you okay Marik?" He asked as soon as his yami walked back in the room.

"Of course I am. You're the one who stupidly fell and hit his head. I came back home to find you lying on the floor passed out. " He said, pulling out some disinfectant cream and bandages. Malik frowned.

"Well, if you hadn't left me all alone, I wouldn't have probably been out cold this long!" Malik shouted before he flinched. Talking so loud hurt his head. "I probably would have stopped bleeding a lot sooner too."

"Hmph, don't try blaming me for you idiocy." Marik retorted, about to apply the antiseptic to Malik's head when Malik pulled himself away. Marik scowled. "Knock it off, baka."

"Iie!" Malik shouted, startling Marik. "If you hate me so much then just let me do it. After all, it's MY fault you left me all alone in this heat. It's MY fault that you left the remote on the floor for me to trip on. It's MY entire fault, so just leave me alone!" Marik gaped at his light, utterly shocked.

"Hikari..."

"No! Just go away!" Malik was struggling to hold in his tears now. He knew he was being overdramatic, but he couldn't help be upset that his yami never seemed to really care about him. "Go back over to Bakura's house! That's all you seem to do now anyways!" Marik stood his ground, staring at his hikari intently. "Not going? Fine, I will." Malik hissed, standing up to storm out of the room, but was once again caught in a dizzy spell. He fell, expecting to hit the ground, but instead someone caught him. He looked up into Marik's concerned eyes before promptly blacking out.

* * *

"Baka hikari." A voice said softly. Malik groaned, opening his eyes to once again come face to face with his yami.

"Did I pass out again?" Malik whispered hoarsely. He winced at the scratchy sound of his voice and wished he had a glass of water. Something was shoved in his hands, and he blinked, looking down at the cup in surprise.

"Drink." Marik commanded, and stood up from his crouched position by the couch, walking back into the kitchen.

"Arigatou." Malik muttered, gulping down the soothing liquid in amazing speed. He sighed, feeling his throat become less sore. He sat up, carefully this time, and touched the back of his head, noticing with surprise, that the cut was bandaged.

"Takes these." Marik appeared once again. Malik jumped at the sound of his yami's voice, and looked up to see him holding two pills in his hands. Malik muttered another thank you, and swallowed the two tablets with another glassful of water Marik had brought him. Marik plopped down on the couch next to his hikari, staring at the blank screen of the television with fake interest. Malik squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with the sudden silence. Then, he began to fidget and send Marik nervous glances before he exhaled noisily.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Marik." He apologized, now staring at the ground. He shouldn't have reacted that way to his yami's actions. He knew the other only wanted to help, and Malik had began to shout and yell at him.

"Whatever." Marik shrugged, then looked at Malik sternly. "But I would like to know why exactly you blew up at me."

"I, I guess I was just irritable from the heat." Malik lied, avoiding Marik's eyes.

"You're lying." Marik stated in a monotone voice, and turned back towards the television set. Malik chose not to answer, and stared at the floor, once again uncomfortable with the silence.

"Marik?"

"Hn."

"Do you really hate me?" Marik darted his eyes to his hikari and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?" He shot back. Malik stared at the ground, his bangs hiding his tear-filled eyes.

"Because, you say you hate me all the time. Plus, you don't really care what happens to me at all." Malik said, trying not to let Marik hear the waver in his voice. "I just wanted to know if you mean it when you say you hate me."

Silence. Malik shook his head, tears threatening to spill down his face.

"You know what? N-Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Hn. Baka hikari." Marik snorted, and then surprised Malik by pulling him into his embrace.

"N-Nani?"

"I don't hate you." Malik looked up at Marik hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Marik answered, and squeezed his light tighter. Malik sighed, and snuggled into his yami's arms, content.

"Thanks for everything, Marik."

"No problem...Malik."

Malik's eyes shot open and he once again stared at his dark in awe.

"Y-You! You said my name!" Malik sputtered out, lavender eyes wide with shock. Marik looked at him, agitated. "You never say my name!"

"Yeah? Gotta problem with that?" He snapped. Malik shook his head, smiling brightly and burrowed back into Marik's chest.

"Nope." He whispered, momentarily forgetting the terrible throbbing sensation in his head, and the stifling heat. "No problem at all."

* * *

Chibi B: See? It ended sorta...weirdish.

Taski: It doesn't even look finished.

Chibi B: I know. . But, I tried writing more, but nothing came out but gibberish! So, maybe I'll get inspiration later to add a second part or something, I hope you enjoyed this!

Oh! And, new idea! If you suggest an idea for a oneshot, I may decide to use it, and the story will be dedicated to the person who came up with the idea! Remember, it can only be a pairing that includes Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik! NOBODY ELSE! No, Yami/Ryou, Bakura/Jounouchi, etc...

R&R!

(By the way, this was written with Taski's memory still intact, a few months ago...and I just found it now and decided to post! Just to let you know...okies, Ja ne!)


	5. Mindless Chatter Dedicated to Cecilia

Chibi B: Allo! This, just popped out today…it was really weird, and I got it finished in an hour and a half! O.o; So, it's kinda crappy…Apologies to Cecilia, whom this fic is dedicated to! She came up with the idea and everything, so I decided to try it out! Oh, and ignore the 't think of anything else...

Taski: Meh, you could have made it longer… 

Chibi B: Yeah, I could have…But you know me, lazy, lazy, lazy! Plus, I got NO sleep last night. At all. Nothing. And I still have been unable to take a nap! ::twitches:: So, maybe lack of sleep allowed me to write this, anywho, enjoy the fic! And thank Cecilia!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

DEDICATED TO CECILIA! (a.k.a. Anime-fan Meepa)

-----------

"You're finished, Yami no Bakura." Marik grinned sadistically as the other yami fell on his hands and knees, glaring up at him hatefully.

"You can't beat me, Marik." Bakura spat, his eyes wild and mad with anger. "If you send me to the Shadow Realm, I'll just find another way to break out."

"That is true." Marik mused, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "But ,what if I didn't plan on sending you there?" He asked, smirking wickedly at the brief flash of confusion that flickered on the tomb robber's face. "What if I wanted something else?"

"What do you mean?" Bakura demanded, his voice betraying a bit of his worry. Marik threw his head back and laughed.

"Are you afraid, Bakura? Don't be. It's not you I am interested in." Bakura's eyes once again flashed with brief uncertainty, pulling himself upright with a bit of difficulty because his legs were shaking. "You want Ryou." He guessed, dreading the answer. Ryou was HIS hikari, he didn't want this psychopath anywhere near him if he could help it. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't as if he had any feelings for the boy, he had his sights set on Malik. The fact was, however that Ryou was his, and his alone. 

"Correct." Marik smirked, making his way to the yami, chuckling when the other backed up as far as the dueling platform would allow.

"You can't have him." Bakura's snarled fiercely, his lips curling back as if he was about to strike the darker half of Malik in front of him.

"Oh, but I can." Marik taunted, grabbing on to Bakura's chin. "You lost a shadow game, Bakura, therefore you must pay the consequences." Bakura's eyes widened in minute horror when Marik easily pinched a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out instantly.

He caught the body before it hit the ground, and, almost lovingly cradled it to his chest. The Shadow Realm disappeared, and Marik began to descend from the platform, fully prepared to take the comatose Ryou into his room when he discovered the Pharaoh blocking his path.

"What are you doing with him?" Yami demanded, the Sennen Eye glowing on his forehead. Marik chuckled sinisterly.

"Why, Yami no Bakura lost a duel, therefore I'm claiming my prize." He grinned insanely and gestured to the body in his arms.

"You will not touch him!" Yami's eyes flashed, along with his puzzle.

"Ah, ah, ah, Pharaoh." Marik chided, "You know as well as I do you cannot tamper with a Shadow Game. Now, I suggest you leave before I get angry." He glowered at the Game King, before striding past him and into the elevator, waving at him mockingly. When the doors finally closed, he leaned back against the wall with a sigh, and looked down to study the boy in his arms.

Ryou had immediately gained his interest the first time he saw him through his lighter half's eyes. The way he seemed to just radiate innocence and trust, and not to mention how captivatingly beautiful he was. The elevator doors swung open, and Marik continued down the hall and into his room. Balancing Ryou in one arm, he pulled out his key and entered, making sure that the door was shut and locked behind him. Then, he carefully set the boy down on his bed so as not to wake him, before he retreated to the wall across from the bed, leaning against it with his arms crossed as he patiently waited for the boy to wake up.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Ryou's eyes began to flutter open, and he moaned, blinking up at the ceiling in confusion, not recognizing where he was. He sat up abruptly and groaned at his pounding head, immediately wishing for an aspirin to take the pain away. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he finally looked around the room to try to figure out where he was, before his eyes fell on Marik and he squeaked, backing away into the corner of the bed.

"Wh-What's going on?" He asked fearfully, curling his knees up to his chest in a defensive position, staring at Marik warily.

"You're yami lost the duel against me." Marik informed, taking pleasure in hearing the white haired boy's soft voice.

"H-He did?" Ryou blinked. "Then shouldn't we be in the Shadow Realm by now?"

"I changed my mind." Marik shrugged. "And took you instead."

"Me?!" Ryou squeaked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking of." Marik stated bluntly, inwardly smirking when Ryou blushed and curled in on himself more.

"Th-That's relieving."

"I brought you here because I wanted to."

"Wanted to?" Ryou asked curiously, tilting his head to the side, a cautious look still on his face. "Why would you want to see me?" Marik frowned.

"I don't know. I just did." He growled, and Ryou flinched, lowering his gaze to the floor. Marik sighed and cursed himself at his loss of self control. He knew how easily it was to scare the boy.

"Well, um, what now?" Ryou asked, somewhat shyly as he peeked out from behind his bangs. "Would you like to talk?"

"Sure." Marik shrugged, not minding the idea one bit, after all, he got to here the hikari talk.

"Okay, um, can I ask you some questions?"

"Whatever."

"Do you really hate Malik?" Marik's eyes widened at the unexpected inquiry, his posture faltering a bit against the wall.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just curious…" Ryou mumbled, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I don't hate him." Marik confessed, "And contrary to what everyone thinks, I wouldn't destroy him. Those are empty threats."

"But didn't you banish him out of your mind?" Ryou blinked. Marik hesitated, and nodded his head.

"Only part of him, a piece of his soul is still here. I wouldn't willingly kill my hikari, even though he would kill me."

"Then, why hurt him so much?" Ryou pushed, uncurling himself and sitting in a more comfortable position.

"Because, it's the only thing I know how to do. I was created from his hate, you know." Marik said, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"True, but, you don't have to hurt him…"

"I know, but it's something that must be done if I want to win the duel against the Pharaoh."

"That's another thing I was wondering, why do you hate Yami so much?" Marik shifted his eyes to glare at Ryou.

"That's not something you want to get in to, kid."

"O-Okay, sorry." Ryou mumbled softly, fiddling with the edge of a pillow he had pulled on his lap. "Um, will my yami be okay? He hasn't spoken yet or anything…"

"He'll be fine." Marik shrugged. "I knocked him out, he'll be sleeping for a few more hours." Ryou nodded his head, a relieved look on his face.

"Um, when can I leave?" He asked, glancing up at Marik nervously. The yami's eyes flickered for a moment before he gazed back at Ryou emotionlessly.

"Do you want to go now?" He asked, inwardly saddened the boy was already sick of his presence. He was hoping that Ryou would stay at least a bit longer.

"No, that's okay." Ryou declined, making Marik's eyes widen in shock. Ryou just smiled. "It's not like there's anything else for me to do, is there?"

"I guess not." Marik tried to shrug it off as no big deal, but inside he was ecstatic. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the bed, sitting down on the edge and staring at the white haired light in the corner. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Well, you are a bit frightening." Ryou admitted, still smiling gently. "But, I can tell you aren't as evil as you want to be." Marik's eyes widened. Not even his other half saw that Marik had a kind side, but this boy in front of him, whom he'd only seen a few times, had noticed right off the bat.

"How-?"

"I can just tell." Ryou shrugged. "My own yami's the same way, though he still denies it with everything he's made of." The teen giggled. "He's stubborn, but I love him." 

Marik's face fell in displeasure. So, the one person who sort of understood him was already with another? Somehow, Marik was expecting that. He got up from the bed and once again retreated back to the wall, missing the look of disappointment that was on Ryou's face as he moved away.

"So, you love you're yami?" Marik asked, his voice cold, Ryou blinked in puzzlement, and nodded.

"Of course. Every light loves their yami, even if they don't realize it yet. I mean, Malik loves you, deep down inside, and, Bakura's like an older brother to me."

"Brother?" Marik questioned, before he began to snicker slightly.

"Yes. What's so funny?" Ryou pouted, a blush coloring his face.

"I was thinking that you meant lovers." Marik admitted, and Ryou's face went an even darker red.

"Oh, no, no, no." He shook his head. "Bakura and I would never be together like that. I mean, I used to have a crush on him, but, I realized it would never work out even if he liked me back. After all, we share the same body."

"That is true." Marik mused. "So, you admit you did like Bakura? Therefore you're homosexual?"

"Umm…" Ryou blushed yet again. "Yes, I guess you could say that." Marik smirked, and waltzed over to the bed once again, picking up Ryou by the collar of his shirt.

"Good."

And with that, he crushed his lips against Ryou's, pushing his tongue in when Ryou gasped in shock. He explored every crevice in the younger boy's mouth, memorizing how it felt in case he never got the chance again. His knees almost buckled when he felt Ryou's arms wrap around his neck, his own tongue coming out to play shyly, letting himself be easily dominated by Marik. They fell back on the bed, Marik on top of Ryou, both gasping for breath, trying to claw their way back to reality.

"Wow." Ryou breathed softly, his face blushing as he reached his hand up to caress the side of Marik's face. "That was, wonderful." Marik swallowed.

"It was."

"Kiss me again?" Ryou asked, already pulling Marik's face towards his. The yami smirked, not his evil, sadistic smirk, but a teasing one, and let himself be pulled down.

"Gladly."

--------

Chibi B: And tada! Didn't turn out as I hoped, but…

Taski: Yeah, sure didn't turn out like I hoped either…

Chibi : Hehe, R&R! (Give me some ideas, they might inspire me to write and dedicate a fic to you!)


	6. Silence

Chibi B: Hi everyone! waves Er, this is a fic I've had my mind on for a while, and didn't even know I typed it up…o.O; I just, found it today actually. I think I wrote it when I was half asleep a few weeks ago. Hehe…

Taski: Freak.

Chibi B: Yes, yes, I know. Anywho, it's set after Malik leaves on his nifty looking boat with Rishid and Isis. And it's in Ryou's POV. Oh! And it's not yaoi…

Taski: Boooo!

Chibi B: Yeah, sorry, but, I dunno…just…no yaoiness in this fic, maybe the next?

WHICH reminds me. You all seemed to like that fic dedicated to Cecilia a lot, and wanted a sequel, well, I'm working on it…and it'll be dedicated to her as well ::waves:: Feel the lurv! XD

Okies! Without further delaying, here's the random, short, crappy, weirdo fic! Enjoy!

-------

You left me there…

All alone, and you just walked past me, as if I didn't exist, as if I were some ghost just standing there on the pier watching all of you. As if I was nothing at all…

It hurt, you know, watching as one by one you left. First Otogi, then Mai, then Honda and Anzu, leaving you and Jounouchi behind. And after each person left, you said goodbye.

Except for me.

You just walked off, without even one glance in my direction, laughing and joking with Jounouchi as you made your way down the street, completely forgetting about me, _abandoning_ me.

I stood there watching until you disappeared from my view, and wanted so badly to just cry. I wanted to scream, and shout, 'I'm here! I'm here! Can't you see me?'. But I knew it would be in vain.

Deep down inside I had known all along that I could never truly be friends with you. But I still had some small hope left that I would be recognized and accepted for who I was.

Now I knew that I shouldn't have fooled myself. I should have known I'd never have anyone close in my life again. After all, how could someone trust a person harboring an evil spirit inside them?

…

Nobody could.

And with that thought, the last shining ray of hope I had left, died, along with the tears that had been trailing steadily down my face since your desertion.

I turned around and took one long last glance around the harbor, and found myself surprisingly at peace.

I was destined to be alone, and found that accepting the truth was so much easier than denying it any longer.

A small breeze blew by, causing me to shiver. I thrust my hands in my pockets a small, sad smile on my face as I turned and started my way back to my empty house.

I thought at least you would have understood, Yugi. You had your own spirit living in you as well. But I was once again proven wrong. After all, my spirit was evil, while yours was good. My spirit hated me with an uncontrolled passion, and yet yours loves you beyond all reason.

Stepping into my house, I slipped off my shoes and wandered into the living room.

"I'm home." I whispered, then smiled and found myself for the first time actually happy at the silence that greeted my return.

After all, the silence was the only thing I had left now…

----

Chibi B: Yeah, I know. Short and made no sense…Blame it on lack of sleep…XD But, I don't know if I was the only one who thought of Ryou feeling that way after Battle City. I mean, did you notice how NOBODY said goodbye to him or anything? I almost cried! He just stood there, off to the side…and it made me sad…Also got my brain working

Taski: A miracle!

Chibi B: Yep! I know. Anywho, it's late, and I have school tomorrow….So, good night everyone! waves


	7. Don't Leave Me

Chibi B: Hi there! ::waves:: I bring you new fic!

Taski:...::snoring::

Chibi B: Shhh, don't wake him up! I don't feel like being mocked today...XD

Okies, this is another oneshot (obviously) and it's based after the short story "Scarlet Ibis". I actually started this two years ago, in 8th grade, but forgot about it. So, I finished it a few months ago and decided to post it! It's very similar to the short story in the beginning, but at the end, it's different since I couldn't remember exactly what happened...

So, on with the fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Scarlet Ibis" Or Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

I watched him for years. Years and years and years and years I spent watching, waiting for the opportunity to be set free. He was weak. He'd been that way since childbirth, a small, frail little thing. The doctors didn't think he was going to live past the age of three. His parents already had a coffin made for him, a tiny brown shaped casket, perfect for his baby size. But he fought on! Oh how he struggled through his days, trying to talk, trying to crawl, and trying to show that he would not give up. 

And he succeeded.

At his own pace, he managed to pick himself up on all fours, managed to gargle out words that didn't make any sense. Words that jumbled together in his run on sentences, but they were still words! He did all of this, all by himself. He had made it to the age of four, successful, and still learning at his own slow speed.

…Until I came.

He received the Millenium Ring at his fifth birthday, permanently binding us together with its strong magic, intertwining our souls into one body. He belonged to me, as I belonged to him.

"Who'aw yu?" He asked, staring up at me with wide, innocent brown eyes as soon as I materialized before him. Eyes that were determined to show the world his courage and passion. "Youn' angew?" I shook my head.

" Not an angel. Yami." I corrected, still gazing down at him frigidly. "Get up. We have bv work to do."

"Ork?" He asked, tilting his head to the side adorably.

"Yes, work." I said, picking him up and swinging him over my shoulder carelessly. His mother and father had left to the store, so I had no worries about being caught. "I'm going to teach you to walk."

"Alk?" He questioned curiously, not at all minding that he was currently slung over my shoulder. "Octows say I no awk."

"I don't care what the doctors say. You're going to learn to walk, and I'm going to teach you."

I carried him outside and down the dirt path that led to a pond on their small little farm. Arriving there quickly, I set him down, watching him plop on the dirt without a care. I observed as he looked around himself curiously, reaching out his scrawny, pale little hands to touch the wildflowers that grew here. Then he started to cry.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed at his meaningless bawling.

"So pwetty." He sobbed. "Pwetty, pwetty." He gently touched a scarlet red flower, rubbing his fingers over the soft petals. I couldn't help but give a small smile at his cute childlike form.

"Let's begin." I said, once again reverting back to my old, uncaring self. He looked up at me again, his eyes widening.

"'at!"

"What?"

"Need ma 'at!"

"You're hat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I had forgotten how easily he burnt in the sun. Oh well. "No, you can get your hat once you stand up." He blinked, frowning at me cutely.

"Octows say I no awk."

"I know that. But you can do it if you work hard enough." I said, "Now stand up." He paused, then bit his lip in concentration. He tried to push himself up, tiny arms straining under his body's weight. I watched him with a critical eye, as his face turned red from his exertion. Suddenly he fell back down, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"No awk." He sniffled. "Sowwy."

"Again." I said sternly, causing him to look up at me pitifully, begging for mercy. I only stared down at him unemotionally. "Again." He tried yet again, and failed, his face becoming more sweaty and red with his unsuccessful attempts. After the fifth try he started to cry again.

"No awk! I sowwy! No awk! No awk!" He wept heavily, avoiding my gaze and rubbing at his eyes.

"You can too walk!" I said, scowling. "One more try. This time, I'll help you."

He sniffled again, then nodded his little white haired head. I leaned down, putting my hands underneath his arms, and lifted him so he was just barely standing on the tips of his toes. Then, I slowly lowered him, watching as his wobbly legs tried to sustain the newly added weight. He held on to my arms, face set in deep attentiveness, as he tried his hardest to stand. Finally, I let go of him completely, and stepped back. He teetered for about five seconds before he lost his balance and came crashing to the ground. He looked up at me, amazed.

"Di it! I di it!" He cried happily, clapping his hands together, ignoring just how weak he was at the moment. I nodded my head proudly.

"Yes, you did it." I bent down, and swooped him back up into my arms. He snuggled there contentedly, burying his now ruby red face into my shirt.

"Ami elp'd. 'Ami, 'Ami, 'Ami." He mumbled, eyes fluttering shut with a joyful smile on his face. "Luv 'Ami." I stopped, startled, and stared down at the bundle in my arms. "Luv 'Ami lot." I looked at him critically for a moment, before smirking and walking back to the house.

It went on like that for weeks after that day. We often found ourselves down there by the pond whenever we could escape from his parents, him picking up the wildflowers, and me watching him, before we would start to work again on getting him to walk. Those were the good memories of him and I, the ones I will treasure the most.

And then there were the bad.

One recollection burns out in my mind much more brightly then the others. It was a day I wish I could not recall, but I know that I can never forget.

It was another afternoon, and we were sitting by the pond after another grueling day of work for him. He still had not gotten the full hang of walking yet, and I was becoming thoroughly frustrated. In my anger, I had dragged him up with me to the shed behind their house, climbing up the ladder, with him on my back, to the loft. It was there that I showed him his little coffin, telling about how everyone thought he was surely going to perish before his third birthday.

The wooden box was covered in dust, and he stared at it critically before shrugging his shoulders, and looking up at me.

"No mine." He said, shocking me greatly. I furrowed my brows together in aggravation. What it was from, I can't tell you, but I was just seriously frustrated with him at the moment.

"It is yours. And before we leave, you have to touch it." I said angrily. He frowned up at me.

"No. Dun wan to."

"Then I guess I'll just have to leave you here." I said in a non-caring voice, starting my way down the latter. His eyes widened considerably as he watched me make my decent. I knew he was afraid of being left alone.

"Dun 'eave meh 'Ami!" he cried, and he bent towards the casket, his shivering fingers reaching out to touch the wooden box. He swallowed, closed his eyes, and screamed when his hand finally contacted with the hard surface. We both jumped when a mouse scurried out from behind the coffin, squeaking loudly and then disappearing behind a bail of hay.

When I looked back at him, he was immobile and staring ahead at the wall blankly, so I picked him up and brought him down the ladder. When we were finally outside, in the blazing sunlight, he cried, clinging onto me tightly.

"Dun 'eave me 'Ami! Dun 'eave me."

When he turned six, I began to feel more aggravated that he still wasn't able to walk. His speech however, had improved greatly over the two years. It wasn't as hard as it once was to try to define what he was saying. The point was though, that he still could not walk more than a few steps, when other kids his age were running and playing and swimming.

"Don't you want to have fun like the other boys?" I demanded as we sat together once again by the small pond in the backyard.

"Yes." He said, blinking up at me as if I should have already known the answer.

"Then you have to start working harder." I said. "I want you to be able to run by your seventh birthday." His eyes widened.

"But that in jus' fwee weeks!" I nodded.

"That's all you need. Now come on, start practicing."

We worked extremely hard those three weeks, and he was getting better and better. Finally, the day came, were he was able to make it from one side of a room, to the next. I can't express how proud I was of him, and how his wide grin of accomplishment warmed my heart.

His seventh birthday came quickly, and Ryou was eager to show his parents what he had been working on the past few months. After they were done singing happy birthday and having cake, Ryou spoke up as having a present for everyone.

His mother almost fainted when her son pulled himself up, and slowly walked over to the couch, which was about five or six feet away, and sat down next to his father. He smiled up at them, even though he was exhausted from the work, and started to clap for himself.

"I di it! Wyou can alk now!"

I watched, once again feeling a certain sense of pride flow through me when his mother and father embraced the boy, crying. That should teach them to give up so easily on their only child, and to just expect him to sit and whither away through the years. I always knew he could do it, he only needed to work hard.

He continued to improve throughout the next few months. He could walk easily enough, though he did have to take short breaks now and then to regain his strength. His speech, however, was still rough.

We began to grow more close each day we went to visit our same spot out by the pond. His smile, his laughter, his sparkling eyes, they all softened my normally hard heart, though I didn't let him know that.

In fact, I don't think I even once told him I cared.

Then, came that fateful day. The day that everything fell apart…

We did our normal routine, only he seemed less vibrant than usual, and was especially quiet on our way down to the pond. He sat down, and stared at everything, touching the flowers still as he did when he was younger, crying because they were beautiful. He looked up at me, and strained a small smile.

"'Ami? I wuv you..."

I rolled my eyes, though inwardly my heart was fluttering in my chest, and snorted.

"You're still such a girl, Ryou." I muttered, then stood up, walking off with my hands in my pockets. He immediately struggled to stand, and trailed after me, ignoring my cold comment towards him a few moments before.

"'Ami? Whewe we goin?" He asked, trying to keep up with my long strides, and not once complaining. I admired him out of the corner of my eye, and slowed my pace down a little, so he wasn't having such a hard time.

"To the lake."

"Wake?"

"_Lake_, Ryou." I corrected absentmindedly.

"Mama sed its goin to wain..." Ryou trailed off, his chest heaving with his deep breaths of exertion. I scowled at him, then paused, annoyed.

"So what?"

"I tant be in wain." Ryou explained, using my short pause as a chance to regain his breath. "Cold..."

"Fine." I snarled, and turned back to stride quickly in the other direction, feeling myself once again become angry for no apparent reason.

These bouts of anger happened once in a while. I was unable to control myself and think rationally, always ending up hurting Ryou in some way. The shed incident was an example of my barely controlled anger before, but, as I mentioned earlier, I had no power over my actions.

"'Ami! Swow dow!" He cried, moving as fast as his frail little legs would let him. I ignored him, and moved faster, noticing that it had begun to drizzle lightly.

"If you can't keep up than maybe I should just leave you here!" I shouted, glaring at him before running down the road. I could here him fall to the ground crying, screaming my name.

"'Ami! 'Ami come back! Don't weave me! Don't weave me, 'Ami! Don't weave me..."

I ran as fast as I could, the rain now pouring down harder, and felt the frustration I had for him slowly slip away. When I arrived back at the farm, I turned my head, and waited for him to come up over the hill at his own, slow pace.

Minutes passed by, and he still hadn't come back, making me begin to feel slightly anxious even though I wouldn't have admitted it then.

When the rain stopped, and he still hadn't returned, I started back down the same trail, hoping to meet him along the way.

He wasn't there...

I stood, paralyzed at the place I had left him at, seeing his tiny shoe prints in the mud leaving a trail. I followed them with my eyes, until I spotted a curled up figure at the base of a tree. Relief washed through me when I concluded that he had probably crawled over there to escape the rain, but, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't seem to get rid of...

"Ryou." I called, jogging over to him. "Come on, let's go."

He didn't move. His head still sat resting on his knees, which were curled up to his chest, his arms hanging limply by his sides. The sinking feeling grew stronger.

"Ryou..?" It was barely a whisper, and I leaned down and to tilt his head back, my eyes widening in horror at what I saw.

Crimson rivers spilled out of his mouth, flowing down his chin and his porcelain neck, staining the front of his shirt a brilliant scarlet color. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared blankly ahead, unseeing, unfeeling...dead.

Immobile, I gazed at him, speechless.

He was gone...

And with that realization, I held his body close to mine, and screamed.

No! It was all my fault! All my fault! If only I had noticed he wasn't his usual self this morning, if only I didn't force him to follow me to the lake, if only I didn't run away and leave him here alone! Suddenly, I wished I could take everything I ever said cruel to him back. I became conscious to how horrible I was to him, and how I never once ever showed him I cared.

Guilt overtook me, and I sobbed for hours, holding his fragile body to my chest, vaguely noticing how cold it had gotten, until I heard the sounds of voices behind me. I peered into his dead eyes one last time, and kissed his forehead before disappearing back into the ring around his throat.

"I love you Ryou..."

A few days later, his funeral took place. I watched with hollow eyes and a heavy heart as they lowered his casket into the cold, wet ground. It was the same casket his parents had made for him before. After all, the boy never did grow very much.

His parents cried, along with a few other relatives, before they left back to the house. The family was consoling them by telling them that there was nothing they could have done for him, that the boy was going to die anyways, regardless of what they had thought.

I stayed at his grave, holding the Millenium Ring in my hands. His parents had discarded it in his room, and I took it before attending the mass, invisible to all other eyes of course.

I couldn't help but wonder, as I sat next to his tombstone, if he would have been better off without me interfering with his life. He was doing fine by himself, before I came. If I hadn't rushed him, then maybe he would still be here, not locked in a coffin, buried under mounds of dirt and worms.

But, then I thought of all the happy times we shared, and how he smiled up at me, with such blinding trust, and undying love...

I felt myself being pulled back into the ring, to await the next time I would be released, and gently ran my fingers along the smooth stone with Ryou's name carved in it.

"Goodbye Ryou, my hikari." I whispered, then closed my eyes and gave in to the call of the Ring.

But no matter how hard I tried, I never forgot those haunting words...those last words spoken by someone who just wished to be normal, and loved...

"Don't leave me yami...Don't leave me..."

* * *

- 

-

-

* * *

I felt the pull, the undeniable strain of the Millenium Ring calling me out into the living world once again. I didn't resist, and let myself be sucked out of the eternal blackness that had been my home for the last thousand years or so, ready as ever to great the new world that awaited me. Though, I still had to face the fact that Ryou was no longer there anymore, and that thought dampened my slightly ecstatic feelings of being able to see light once again.

I blinked. The light and color of, what looked like a room to me, taking me by surprise. Gathering my bearings, I glanced around, amazed. This time was so different from the last! I could hardly recognize simple items that were lying on the floor of this 'room'. A small whimper interrupted my wonder, and I snapped around sharply, only to be met with a sight I thought I'd never see again.

Big, innocent mocha colored eyes stared up at me, framed by luscious locks of thick snow white hair that trailed over his shoulders and down his back. In his hands, he held the Millenium Ring, clutched tightly to his chest, and looked up at me in complete awe.

"Are you an angel?"

My legs trembled, hearing his voice for the first time without him stuttering or stumbling over his words. He was here with me, my hikari was back.

"Ryou…"

Falling to the ground, I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring his cry of shock, and buried my face into his hair, inhaling his familiar sent. He was really here, this was him…

"No, Ryou, I'm not an angel, I'm you're yami."

"Yami…" He breathed out, finally relaxing in my embrace. "My yami?"

"Yours. Forever." I promised, my voice stern. I was determined not to make the same mistakes I did before. No, this time I was going to care for my other half the right way. "And you're mine, Ryou. All mine."

"Will you leave me?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle as I had once imagined it to be before if he wasn't born with an illness. My heart broke, and I held him tighter.

"Never leave you…Never…"

"Luv 'Ami."

"I'll make sure you won't ever be left alone again…"

"Dun 'eave me."

"I'll stay with you for eternity."

"'Ami? I wuv you..."

"I promise."_"Don't weave me..."_

_

* * *

_

Chibi B: I had to make it a happy ending! I felt bad I killed Ryou...again...::twitch::

Well, guess what? While skimming over this, I sort of remembered a scene I wanted to put it, but never got the chance too. It was when the boy found the Ibis, you know? I wanted to have Ryou find a dove instead...but...::sigh:: I'm too lazy to put it in. The title of this fic was supposed to be "Crimson Dove" I think too...::shrug: Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this!

R&R!


End file.
